warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mapleshade's Vengeance/Chapter 1
Chapter description :A WindClan warrior named Swiftflight jerks back as Mapleshade accidentally stepped on his tail. Swiftflight hisses at her for that. Mapleshade apologizes over her shoulder and she goes deeper into the crowd of cats. :Oakstar states that his ThunderClan warriors have blocked the holes in Snakerocks with stones, and afterwards, there had been no more snake attacks in the territory. A ShadowClan elder beside Mapleshade remarks that the ThunderClan cats were lucky to not get bitten by an adder. The elder's Clanmate agrees with her, and recalls the time when Marshpaw was bitten by an adder. Mapleshade rolls her eyes, mentally commenting on how competitive ShadowClan can get over deaths. :Mapleshade emerges among a crowd of RiverClan cats. Rainfall, a RiverClan warrior snarls at Mapleshade that even if a truce exists, she shouldn't push her luck. Mapleshade insists that she isn't going to stay, prompting another RiverClan cat to growl at her. As Mapleshade weaves through the crowd, she decides that she couldn't blame RiverClan for being hostile to her. :This is because ThunderClan won over Sunningrocks a while ago. Rainfall mutters into her ear, telling her to remember Birchface and Flowerpaw, who both died in the battle. He also states that RiverClan will kill many ThunderClan cats to take back Sunningrocks. Mapleshade remembers how Appledusk attacked Birchface, sending him stumbling into the river. His apprentice, Flowerpaw had tried to save him, but she failed and was swept away. Mapleshade wonders why RiverClan bothered to fight for Sunningrocks in the first place. :Appledusk hisses at Mapleshade, asking her why she is here. Mapleshade feels hesitant. Appledusk touches his muzzle to her ear, saying that it's dangerous. Mapleshade states that it's been too long since she was able to speak to him. Appledusk says that the border patrols doubled and he had no chance to see her. Afterwards Mapleshade and Appledusk both discuss the death of Oakstar's son. :Mapleshade wants to tell Appledusk something; Appledusk asks her if it can wait, and she replies that she doesn't think so, as she is expecting his kits. Appledusk, although shocked, purrs that it's incredible that he is going to be a father. Appledusk asks her what her Clanmates would feel about half-Clan kits. Mapleshade insists that they wouldn't know, and the kits would be additional good warriors to the clan. She also tells him that it would be for the best to not see her until the kits come. :Reedshine, a RiverClan warrior, calls Appledusk to come back, since the elders are going to tell them a story. Reedshine presses against Appledusk and as they leave, Mapleshade scowls furiously. She mentally snarls at Reedshine that Appledusk will only belong to her. :The next day, Nettlepaw tells Mapleshade to wake up, as she is in the dawn patrol. Mapleshade tells Nettlepaw that she'll be coming, but she is unbalanced by her swollen belly as she gets up. Nettlepaw yells at Mapleshade for being a slowpoke, Mapleshade asks him what Deerdapple would've done to him if he spoke to her like that. Nettlepaw admits that he would be sent to pull ticks off of Rabbitfur for a moon. Mapleshade dismisses the apprentice and she wishes to speak with Beetail. :Beetail tells Mapleshade to join the dawn patrol. However, Mapleshade tells him that she can't carry out her usual duties due to her pregnancy. Beetail is surprised. He meows his congratulations and asks her who the father is. Mapleshade replies that she'll be raising these kits alone. Frecklewish is delighted to hear the news from Beetail, and asks Mapleshade why would she be raising the kits alone. Mapleshade can't reply to her; Frecklewish asks if Birchface is the father. Since Mapleshade doesn't want to lie, she stays silent. Before she can reply, Frecklewish exclaims that she got it right, and she is delighted. Mapleshade takes a deep breath, reminding herself that she did not lie out loud ad decides that she wants the kits to earn the love they deserve. :Mapleshade declares that she will not be raising the kits alone anymore. Frecklewish reassures her that they would be never alone, and that the kits are the best thing that happened in the Clan. Characters Major }} Minor *Swiftflight *Oakstar *Frecklewish *Nettlepaw }} Mentioned *Birchface *Deerdapple *Marshpaw }} Important events *Mapleshade is expecting Appledusk's kits. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance